


The Park

by AnathemaAuthoress



Series: Power Outage Prompts [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Angst, M/M, PWP, Prompt Fill, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnathemaAuthoress/pseuds/AnathemaAuthoress
Summary: Prompt: Raph/Leo, a lamppost with a blue bulb and a creative positionTwo of the brothers sneak away for alone time.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Power Outage Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061396
Kudos: 18





	The Park

They couldn’t do it in their hideout, the echoes would cast around the sewer, and while they could fool Mikey—perhaps—Donatello was not so simple. They had known it would lead to this, from the glance in the kitchen, to the race to the park that was always empty at night.

They had feigned agitation, combatance, like always. Then Leo had allowed himself to be pinned, first to the dirt, then by his belt to the tree.

Raph’s sai jutted out on either side of Leo’s hips. The eldest was upside down, head grazing the dirt, shell pressed to bark, at least to a point.

He was bent at the hip, feet planted and straining on the ground. The ninja had held harder poses, but with his brother’s impossibly large cock plunging in and out of his ass, the sai ended up supporting more than they should have.

The crackle of bark echoed around them, joined a litany of whimpers and groans and squelching as Raph dragged his hips back, then plowed them forward again mercilessly.

The park was dark save for a single street lamp with a glowing blue bulb that cast their sinful act in a calming haze.

The azure was almost the same as Leo’s mask, which was beginning to slide off his eyes as he bounced roughly against the tree.

His six fingers dug alien welts into the earth as he struggled to keep himself in his bondaged downward dog. He drew pearls of blood from his glossy beak as he bit his lower lip to keep from screaming.

“Raph, he groaned helplessly when his stretched hole began to burn with fresh agony.

“Endure it, Leo,” Raphael growled. “Are you the leader or aren’t you?”

Leo’s brows wove in annoyance. Always there was that. Always deep tones and vicious barbs meant to ebb the edge of pleasure, make it seem like training or punishment. Meant to bring Leo low, shame him.  _ Why am I not allowed to enjoy it?”  _ Leo thought, but he already knew the answer. Because he already did, too much. Too greatly did he love the tension, the pressure, the pain. Too infatuated he’d already become with the sense of freedom, the taboo, and Raph’s authoritative timbre that dripped with masculinity and decisiveness and made Leo feel weak and submissive. Altogether less the leader than he was. 

Because it bred favoritism. Because in the heat of battle his impulses needed to be even and reasoned, and not inclined to send him to protect the brother that could best protect himself.

Because Raph was afraid too and needed to dispel that fear into his brother.

Leo could feel it in the tremble of the other turtle’s fingers, even as they firmly gripped shuddering hips. Could hear it in the ragged want escaping Raphael’s mouth between defiant growls. Could see it in the staggered buckling of Raph’s hips and knees as he drew close to the edge.

Leo started to choke, nearly hiccupping, as the cock plunged deeper, spread his walls without remorse, wide and aching.

He could feel both pleasure and strain pounding in every nerve, racing up and down his spine, dancing beneath his shell.

The hazy blue street lamp illuminated the grass on the dim horizon, visible between Raph’s legs. Leo watched the blades wave in the breeze. It reminded him of the ocean, of rolling waves, of the coiling in his gut. He started churring with abandon.

Leo’s body shook, clamored.

Raph gasped as his cock was caressed, groped and milked of its finish as Leo’s inner walls spasmed.

Their seed splashed the earth, thick, obscene, scarcely ending. A more erotic reminder of their lacking humanity. 

Raph pulled free, breathless. He tucked away his sore tail and retrieved his sai. Said nothing as Leo rolled limply upright onto his knees.

The elder sat there, fists balled on his thighs, gaze locked on the tree trunk, faced away from Raph. His body flickered blue and intimate.

“I’ll see you at home,” softly spoken, was not a comfort. It was merely all Raph could think to say.

Leo sat until the footsteps faded, until it was only he in the hollow well of blue refraction. 

Body full, head screaming, tears cold as the icy light, no longer calming.


End file.
